Coming Back
by EverHere
Summary: He's been waiting a long time. Waiting for her to come back. Carth/LSF Revan


Author's Note: It's been awhile since I played KOTOR, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know! I'm also not really a romance writer, so hopefully it won't sound too corny romantic. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Coming Back

Carth Onasi entered the dim room of his apartment and locked the door behind him. Sighing, he leaned against the back of the door and closed his eyes.

"Another day done with." He mumbled to himself.

Carth reopened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed the room. It was clean and organized, as always; a trait that was admired by many of the women who had found an interest in him. He had always been polite, but made it clear that their affection was not returned. He had too much work with the Republic to deal with women anyway. And on that note, he didn't want to think about a certain woman in particular, who had been plaguing his dreams for years. She seemed to have no end to tormenting him, and Carth sometimes felt that it was only the intense attentiveness he threw into his work that distracted him enough to keep from going insane. He couldn't begin to describe the pain and aching he had gone through after _she_ had left him.

He took a few steps into the room, slipping off his jacket, and throwing it across the couch as he looked through the large window that took up the whole wall of the room. It was nighttime on Coruscant; the lights of the city forcing shadows to be cast across the room. Carth could feel the cool nighttime air, and realized he had accidentally left the windows open in the other room. Not that it bothered him. The tingling clarity of the air made him feel a little more in control, clearing his mind and allowing him to think for once. To think of anything but her.

No, Carth couldn't ignore it. It was killing him. A day hadn't passed without her being on his mind, and he had tried to forget just a little, to ease some of the pain. Oh, _how _he had tried. But nothing worked, and he only felt a deeper longing as the days, months, _years_ passed. And yet Carth was faithful. He was a man of integrity, and he wouldn't go running off to some other woman with a pretty face just because the one he loved had taken too long. No, wait he would. He could feel it; it was just a_ little_ longer.

He sighed again, and began to reach out towards the lamp on the small table beside the couch, reluctant to give up the peaceful feeling of the night to the glare of lights, when he noticed the silhouette leaning against his desk off to the other side of the large room. The trespasser merely turned their head to face him, seemingly impassive and unconcerned, and Carth had the feeling they had been watching his every move since he walked in.

Instinctively, he reached his arm down towards his blaster, which rested in its holster on his belt.

Carth opened his mouth to speak, to demand what they thought they were doing there, but the intruder beat him to it.

"So I, uh...I hear it's _Admiral _Onasi now." The voice rang clear in the darkness, and there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

Carth's arms suddenly dropped to his side, as he stared dumbfounded at her.

"Revan." His own voice sounded so distant, as though he were dreaming, but he could feel it was real.

She slipped off her perch on the edge of his desk and slowly made her way to Carth, entering into the brightness that was cast from the dazzling lights of the Coruscant night life. The light glinted off her hair as she cocked her head at him and gave him one of her genuine Revan smiles.

Carth found himself speechless as she raised a hand to his face, sliding her fingers up his jawline and resting her thumb on his cheek. Her other had grabbed a fistful of his shirt and drew him towards her.

He needed no other encouragement.

Carth's hands were suddenly in motion as he pressed one firmly on the small of her back while the other slid around to rest behind her neck. His lips were instantly on hers, and he was once again reminded of their first kiss on Lehon as he felt her soft lips moving against his own and her hair gently brushing against his forehead.

Revan's desperate yearning for him became clearer as her hand ran through his hair and pulled his head down, pushing his lips harder against her own. They were both silent in pleasurable peace for several minutes.

Carth pulled away first, breathing heavily, and unable to take his eyes off her. She too was breathing hard, and when she once again raised her sparkling eyes to his, he found he couldn't find any words. Revan sensed his speechlessness, and laughed. A crystal-clear, melodious laugh. He had missed it so much.

His arms tightened around her in an embrace as she spoke up for the second time.

"I ran into the others first. They told me where to find you." Revan brushed her hand across his face to lightly stroke the stubble on his chin. "I missed you." She suddenly whispered solemnly.

Carth searched her eyes, and felt her own looking through his. "I love you." He managed to say, his voice choked with emotion.

He could feel the many strong emotions starting to well up inside of him, and in a sudden rush he felt complete and utter ecstasy. He sighed in relief as the many burdens that had weighed him down all these years were suddenly lifted. She had _really_ returned. She was _really_ in his arms. This was _real_.

"I love you too." She whispered softly.

Revan smiled again, and right before he leaned down to kiss her again, he spoke up one last time.

Tightening his grip on her, he whispered, "Welcome home, Beautiful."


End file.
